Furies
The Furies are a trio of sisters with incredible magic: Angst Eternal, Grave Penance, and Myriad Rage. They sole purpose is enforce justice and deliver vengeance upon those who give them reason in ways of torture, violence, and punishment. The Furies are an ancient trio of sisters, blessed with dark magic of rage and power. They pleaded themselves to deliver cruel and unusual punishment to those who deserve it. Development The Furies were based off of their Greek mythology counterparts, much like the Sirens. The Furies' faces would often change to reveal their monstrous nature. Their eyes turn red and dragon-like with maroon corneas, and their teeth become sharp. Background Many years before Equestria was discovered, the ponies were still divided into three separate tribes. Every now and again, there are those in each tribe who would dare to stand against the usual way of life, and would eventually be banished from their home. The outcasts would come together to form their own tribe, completely separate from the original three, based on their shared views on desiring vengeance on their own kind for doing them wrong. One day a miracle had happened. A single mother had given birth to triplets, each of a different type of pony: the Unicorn Angst Eternal, The Pegasus Grave Penance, and the Earth Pony Myriad Rage. The sisters were taught in the spiteful ideals of their tribe, and were each the most gifted of all the others. Angst was talented in powerful magics, Grave is handy with any tool and can read another instantly just by looking at them, and Myriad was skilled in hunting, tracking, and fighting. But then, the great blizzard came by the windigos, drawn by the hatred of the four tribe. The outcast were completely iced over, leaving the three sisters the last to be unfrozen. At the same time, the three tribe leaders were frozen in a cave after discovering a new land. As Private Pansy, Smart Cookie, and Clover the Clever were about to freeze together, until Clover discovered The Fire of Friendship and drove the windigos away. Meanwhile, before the sisters could be trapped in ice, all they can think about were the hatred of the other tribes and their need for vengeance. So they tapped into a different darker form of magic. It free them from their imprisonment and mutated them in different way. Angst grew two extra horns, Grave's wing became bat-like and her mane came alive, and Myriad had claws on her fore-hooves. Instead of growing cold from hate, they began to burn with rage. Instead of a "Fire of Friendship, it was a "Flame of Fury". They attack the windigos violently, and in their screams of pain, the windigos retreated. As there tribe begin to thaw out, the three tribe leader and their advisor had come together and named their new home "Equestria". The sisters grew to perfect the art of torture on those they deemed guilty, and practicing to deliver justice on all those who are worthy of it, to take their vengeance upon those responsible for their miserable upbringing. It was then on that the three sisters would be known as "The Furies". But their inhumane method of justice have labeled them a threat to Equestria. They had to be sealed away and bound within the pits of Tartarus, where their harmful practices can only be placed on those who are worth their wrath. Equestria Girls: Rise of the Muses Three pony sisters made a deal with the Furies to give them the power to be adored, turning them into the sirens. After being banished to the human world by the Pillars of Equestria, the sirens have failed to pay the Furies back. The search in vain for centuries, until they learned the sirens are in this other world, they venture there with the intent that justice is served. With the sirens' pendant destroyed and stripped of their magic, the furies would hunt them down and punished them for it. So the Dazzlings are forced to seek help from Sunset Shimmer and her friends at Canterlot High to protect them from the Furies' wrath. On the way, the Furies took vengeance on those who they see deserves it, such as Abacus Cinch. Category:Female Category:Organization Category:Villain